1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring apparatus and method and in particular to a measuring apparatus and method for capacitor.
2. Description of Prior Art
Capacitors are very common electronic components and are almost used in all electronic products. Thus, the electronic engineers always need to know the capacitance values of the capacitors used on PCB, so that the design or calibration of the electronic circuits would be done well. A good meter should have the function of measuring the capacitance values of capacitors. It is important and indispensable.
However, the prior art technology of measuring the capacitance values of capacitors takes longer time. The technology of measuring the capacitance values of capacitors with shorter time needs complicated design such as multiple reversing amplifiers, and the cost is not cheap. Therefore, it is an important issue to quickly measure the capacitance values of capacitors while the measuring circuit is not complicated.